


Sin Daños a Terceros

by Orochi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orochi/pseuds/Orochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Te vi, me viste. Nos reconocimos enseguida pero tarde, maldita sea la hora que encontré lo que soñé ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin Daños a Terceros

**Disclaimer** : Arthur es mio, me lo vendieron el miercoles por EBay (?) Todo lo demas pertenece a Hidekaz. La cancion es "(Tarde) Sin daños a terceros" de Ricardo Arjona.

* * *

 

Otra pelea común y que de las que cada vez se hacían más frecuentes. Se encontraba en uno de los bancos junto a la barra y aunque llevaba ya su cuarto trago no se sentía siquiera mareado, algo realmente extraño en él. Tenía entre las manos un relicario con la foto de ambos, reflexionando acerca de cómo habían estado juntos desde hace ya tanto tiempo, de cómo él se había quedado a su lado aun cuando todos se marcharon, de cómo a pesar de todo siempre volvía a su lado, porque prefería su presencia a estar solo consigo mismo, aunque su convivencia con ese francés rubio y de ojos azules a veces se volvía insoportable.

_Justamente ahora_

_irrumpes en mi vida_

_con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina_

_tarde como siempre_

_nos llega la fortuna_

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando el asiento a su lado se ocupó. Fueron solo un par de segundos, quizás menos, el tiempo en que sus miradas se cruzaron pero quedaron conectadas para siempre. Después de un gran esfuerzo fue capaz de retirar la vista hacia abajo. Decidió ignorar la fina argolla dorada en su mano izquierda. Disimuladamente cerró el relicario y lo colocó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada ni volvieron a mirarse, pero cuando Arthur se retiraba del lugar, pudo sentir unos penetrantes ojos celestes clavarse en su espalda.

_tu ibas con él, yo iba con ella_

_jugando a ser felices por desesperados_

_por no aguardar los sueños_

_por miedo a quedar solos_

Alguien dijo alguna vez que las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable. Estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. De no ser así no hubiera ocurrido este desastre. No le habría conocido, no se habría quedado sin corazón.

_pero llegamos tarde_

_te vi, me viste_

_nos reconocimos enseguida pero tarde_

_maldita sea la hora_

_que encontré lo que soñé_

_tarde..._

Desde esa noche se les podía hallar sentados en el mismo lugar en la barra, a la misma hora, siempre uno al lado de otro silenciosamente. Juntos. Escucho que le nombraban alguna vez. "Alfred" Y el saber su nombre fue una puñalada más en su corazón. En cuanto la magia del momento se desvanecía, solo les quedaba contar las horas que faltaban para el día siguiente.

_Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte_

_tanto inventarte_

_tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco_

_sin encontrarte_

No supo a ciencia cierta que paso. Fue simplemente extraño. Tal vez esa noche había bebido más de la cuenta. Quizá el peso en su corazón se volvió insoportable. Simplemente su cuerpo se movió por si solo y sin pensarlo volteó a su izquierda. Él también le miraba, y el mundo a su alrededor dejó de tener sentido.

_Ahí va uno de tonto,_

_por desesperado,_

_confundiendo amor con compañía_

_y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja_

_te hace escoger con la cabeza lo que es del corazón_

_y no tengo nada contra ellos_

_la rabia es contra el tiempo por ponerte junto a mí, tarde_

Fue una vez, una única vez la que se encontraron a solas. Ese día pasaban ya de las 10 pm; estaba parado junto a la entrada del bar de siempre, esperándole. Al ver su coche llegar se subió sin decir nada, sin mirarlo siquiera. Cuando estuvieron próximos a su destino sintió una mano sobre la suya y sus dedos entrelazándose dulce y firmemente. Cerró los ojos tratando de grabar esa sensación a fuego en su memoria, apretando más la unión entre sus manos mientras continuaban en silencio.

_Ganas de huir,_

_de no verte ni la sombra_

_de pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla_

_que nunca apareciste,_

_que nunca has existido_

A pesar de la obscuridad de la habitación del hotel en que se encontraban, sus ojos se devoraban mutuamente y todos sus sentidos reconocían el cuerpo contrario a ciegas. Acariciaban suavemente su cuello sin cadenas, él beso con devoción esas manos sin alianza alguna que sostuvieron su rostro. Ambas estaban momentáneamente olvidadas en el buró junto a la cama.

Él nunca le pregunto nada, así que hizo lo mismo. En ese momento solo existían ellos dos. Solo se olvidaron del mundo.

El primer beso fue suave. Posaba los labios sobre los suyos rozándole apenas, presionaba un poco, se alejaba y repetía el proceso.

Lo tomó de la cintura y le presiono contra su pecho fuerte, fuerte, tanto que dolía.

La ropa desapareció; se recostaron en la cama y ante el contacto de sus pieles desnudas la cordura desapareció por completo. Todo se volvió salvaje y borroso, se mordían, se arañaban, se enredaban entre las sabanas y la conexión entre sus cuerpos se hacía más y más profunda a cada movimiento de caderas; se llamaban por sus nombres ya sin reparos entre gemidos con la boca pegada al oído del otro, alargando el momento todo lo que pudieron hasta que sus cuerpos no soportaron más.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, Arthur se encontraba solo.

_Ganas de besarte, de coincidir contigo_

_de acercarme un poco y amarrarte en un abrazo_

_de mirarte a los ojos_

_y decirte bienvenida_

Era pasado de medio día y caminaba distraídamente con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista en la acera. No había vuelto a aquel bar. No se sintió capaz de simplemente sentarse a su lado como siempre.

Pero al pasar frente al parque le vio. Estaba ahí parado, mirando al cielo con expresión taciturna. Arthur pensó que se sentía extraño verle a plena luz del día, nunca había ocurrido antes.

Sabía que no debía, sin embargo algo dentro de él le pidió al menos internarlo, a pesar de todo.

_Pero llegamos tarde_

_te vi, me viste_

_nos reconocimos enseguida pero tarde_

_quizás en otras vidas_

_quizás en otras muertes..._

-A-Alfred- le llamo suavemente, pero otra voz opaco la suya-

-Papa!- Escucho que decían. Vio como él volteo y se arrodillaba para recibir al niño entre sus brazos, le levanto y ambos empezaron a reír alegremente.

Solo se dio la vuelta y se marchó en silencio. Debía apresurarse en llegar a casa, parecía que pronto arreciaría la lluvia, sus mejillas comenzaban a sentirse húmedas.

_Que ganas de rozarte_

_que ganas de tocarte_

_de acercarme a ti_

_y golpearte con un beso_

_de fugarnos para siempre_

… _sin daños a terceros…_  


El pequeño lo miro extrañado –Que pasa papi? Porque estas llorando? Te lastimaste? Te duele algo?-

-Sí… me duele un poco aquí- Dijo poniéndose la mano sobre el corazón y sonriendo tristemente.

\- Pero no te preocupes, ya sanara -

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera vez que publico en esta pagina. Subo una historia que subí hace tiempo en FF para probar a utilizarla :) Aun así, espero que les guste
> 
> Algun comentario? :D


End file.
